


Snowflakes

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: He’d convinced Ashton to celebrate Christmas in New Jersey since his siblings had never seen snow, and they’d flown the whole Irwin family up to visit.OrMitchy and Ashton watch the snowflakes fall in New Jersey





	Snowflakes

Mitchy sighed and locked his phone, glancing out the window and shivering as he listened to the wind. He’d convinced Ashton to celebrate Christmas in New Jersey since his siblings had never seen snow, and they’d flown the whole Irwin family up to visit. His mom had been over the moon to finally meet Ashton’s mom and the two of them had spent hours gossiping about their sons while Mitchy frantically tried to hide baby books and embarrassing photos much to Ashton’s amusement. However everyone had gone to bed hours ago, Mitchy as well, but his insomnia refused to let him rest and he’d wandered downstairs to avoid waking Ashton. And here he is, sitting on the couch, staring out the window and waiting for the snow to fall. He was half asleep when he felt gentle fingers on his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at Ashton’s face, and he pulled the younger boy into his lap. Ashton pushed his nose into Mitchy’s jawline and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, smiling happily as Mitchy rubbed his back. “What are you doing up baby?” Ashton asked. Mitchy kissed the top of his head and kept his nose in his curls, “Couldn’t sleep. Wanted to watch the snow.” Ashton nodded and leaned over to look out the window. They both were dozing lazily when Ashton suddenly gasped and pointed out the window. Mitchy pulled the blonde up and they walked over to the window to admire the snowflakes. Ashton was completely giddy and Mitchy kissed his cheek repeatedly. “I love you so much, I’m so glad you’re here.” Ashton leaned more into Mitchy and whispered “I love you too.”


End file.
